Forever and more
by shyne
Summary: I added the SEQUEL(chapter 2), since some of y'all asked. I picked the guy, hope you like the pairing, (Usagi/H,T,orW). this is about how Usagi deals w/ her love's death-sad/angsty and the aftermath-happier(sequel). It's not bad(just sad), so plz read.
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
Sunday, December 1, 2001  
  
Hi, shyne here. I'm hoping to make this a one shot, but I might make a sequel, depends on the feedback. I hope you like it, and I promise I will get the next chapters for my other stories out ASAP. The girl in this story is Usagi, although it won't say that until the end. It could be almost any of the GW boys though (Hiiro, Wufei, or Trowa).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW.  
  
1.1 Forever and more.  
  
She looked at the cold, hard blade in her hand. It seemed to call out to her, laughing at her for her cowardliness. ~ He never would have been afraid. He was always so strong and brave, never afraid, that would be weak, and the weak died. But he wasn't weak, he shouldn't have died. He was the strong one, I was the weak one, I should have died, not him. ~ She thought forlornly as she fingered the glinting knife. She missed him so much. Everyday, as she walked to their favorite spot in the park, she would see happy, carefree couples holding hands and kissing. Her heart wrenched every time she thought of what could have been. Now, all that was left of them was a far away dream, a past, happier life.  
  
She didn't understand. He vowed they would be together forever and always, but then why weren't they? He said nothing would come between them, but something had. He promised that their love would be eternal, and if that was true, eternity was short.  
  
~ He had promised, PROMISED! ~ Her mind yelled abruptly as memories of them together came flooding back. Her body leaned against the white wall, slowly sliding down to the ground, her head coming to rest between her legs. ~ He promised he would never leave me. He said that he would always come back. He promised we would get married one day, and finally have the family we always wanted, but he lied. He left me, he never came back, we never got married, and we never had a family. He lied, LIED! ~ Angrily, she threw the knife across the room, its silver blade winking at her.  
  
Her body shook as she was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Tears coursed down her face as she remembered his happy face, the face that always seemed to have a special smile just for her. But now it was gone, forever, never to come back, never to smile at her in that special way. It wasn't his face that she loved most though. It was his hands. The hands that held her face with care as he leaned in for a kiss, the hands which wiped her tears, the hands that held her hand when she was scared, the hands that comforted her when she was sad, the hands that knew every part of her body. She looked at her own hands that were balled in angry, white fists. Unnoticed, her hands began to bleed as her fingernails bit into her pale, unprotected flesh.  
  
Her head snapped up as she heard his warm, rich, sensuous voice call to her. Slowly, she crawled across the bare floor, towards the voice. Something caught her eye as she crawled by one of the white walls. It was a full-length mirror. A memory flashed through her eyes. She remembered standing in front of this mirror, admiring the new locket he had given her for her birthday. She remembered his strong arms sliding across her stomach, and his head resting lightly on the top of her head. She remembered his warm words of love, as he smelled her hair. She remembered her cry of surprise when she opened the locket to find a picture of them in the park, and an engagement ring. A ring that took their relationship to a newer, higher level. She remembered that on that joyous night, they shared something spectacular that she would never forget, even in death.  
  
Her eyes lost their glazed look as the memory faded away, only to be replaced again by longing and sadness. Her once clear, but now foggy, eyes refocused on her reflection. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her skin was pale and bruised from the lack of sleep. Her eyes came to rest on the silver locket that hung from her neck. Timidly, she unhooked the clasp and opened it. A sad smile tugged at her lips as she was met with a familiar picture. She gently caressed his face that was smiling, the only picture with him smiling. Blood ran from the fingernail wounds and onto his smiling face, staining it red, and snapping her out of her reverie. Frustrated, she threw the locket, his bloody face smiling at her, and heard a loud crack as it broke in half. Angry that she had ruined the only picture of him, she grabbed a stool behind her, and tossed it at the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces, just like her heart. Glass flew at her, but she made no effort to protect herself. Blood oozed from the numerous cuts and gashes that covered her frail body. She saw her broken reflection surrounding her, fragments of her face scattered across the floor. Just as she was about to give up, she heard his voice again, coming from the kitchen. Mesmerized, she made her way across the room the glass cutting into legs and hands.  
  
There he was, standing in front of her. His ghost held out a hand towards her, his face smiling. She put her hand in his, only for it to fall limply back to her side. He frowned, his body flickering as he withdrew his hand. She cried out to him, asking him to take her away with him. He just stood there, watching her lay pathetically on the floor, making no move to help her. Her red-rimmed eyes rose to meet his, only to see that his eyes weren't there anymore, or his beautiful hands and legs. Frantically, she shook her head, pleading for him not to leave her, again, but he kept disappearing. "Fine, leave me! Leave me like you did the first time. Just abandon me again!" She cried to the empty air.  
  
"What do I care?" She whispered as she gave up, and darkness consumed her world.  
  
**********************  
  
Her head rose of the cold ground. She cringed as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her neck. Cracking it, she rose to a sitting position. The kitchen was a mess. There was blood on the floor and everything was strewn across the room. She didn't bother to pick anything up, it didn't matter anymore, and nobody was coming over for a while. She looked at the clock on the microwave, not sure if it was day or night. It flashed 12:00 in blue lights. ~ That's no help. ~ She thought as she redirected her gaze at the kitty clock on the wall. It was slightly blurry, but she guessed it was about 9pm. Her friends would be by to check on her at 11pm. That gave her an hour to do what needed to be done. She tried to get up, but she was too weak to get on her wobbly legs. Instead, she crawled.  
  
Dazed, she crossed the living room where the shattered mirror laid. Unheedingly, she crawled through the glass and blood mosaic on the floor. Her old wounds reopened as new cuts joined the old from the previous night, or was it day? She dismissed the fleeting thought and continued to crawl through the mess. Something caught her eye, and she absently picked up the object and continued towards the bathroom. Her hand shakily opened the door to her bedroom. Purposely as she crawled through the bathroom, she averted her gaze from the giant tub he had persuaded her to get when they first bought the apartment. He had told her they could have some 'fun' in it. On the spot, she bought the tub.  
  
Sighing forlornly, she continued to crawl past the things they had shared so many memories with. The tub, the bed, even her hair brush. She remembered the nights when they would brush eachother's hair, only to end up kissing. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the memories. When she reached her destination, her tired body collapsed on the floor. Tiredly, she pulled herself up using a towel rack nearby, dropping the shiny object. Her hand shook as she filled a cup of water. She looked at her reflection in front of her. She didn't recognize herself. All she saw was a girl on her last string of hope. She stood there for what seemed like hours, gazing at the girl in front of her. Unconsciously, her other hand rose and opened the medicine cabinet to her right. The bottles rattled at her as she took them out of the medicine cabinet. They were painkillers. She had gotten them from the doctor the last time he had broken his leg. Of course, he didn't need them, so the bottle was still full. She put the cup down and tried to open the bottle, but her hands shook too much to open them successfully. Angry at her weakness, she threw the bottle out the door. Delirious and frustrated, she started to punch the walls until she couldn't bear the pain anymore. Blood splattered the walls and blood dripped from her hands, forming a pool of blood on the ground. A little stunned, she looked oddly at the blood and burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint. It was the knife! ~ How did it get here? ~ She thought, but decided it didn't matter. Like a baby that has found its mother, she pounced on the blade, holding the icy blade up to her cheek; her eyes closed in bliss. The blade felt cold against her face, but at the same time, comforting. Pulling the blade away from her face, she ran her hands up and down the edge of the blade, cutting her fingers, but not caring. An unbidden thought suddenly came to her mind. ~ Would anyone care? ~  
  
Faces flashed through her head, her worried friends, her family, children she babysat, but none of them were his. His face was missing among the crowd of faces that surrounded her, their eyes looking at her with pity. She only wanted him, they were meant for each other, but no, he had to die. He had to die on their wedding day. It wasn't fair. She would never be able to tell him that she was pregnant, that she was carrying his unborn child. She would never be able to see his face light up when she said it was a boy. Never. Her hands rested lightly on her concave belly. Their baby was gone now, dead. She had nothing to live for anymore. She didn't even get to hold her child, never got to tell him about his wondrous father. Never. Never, never, never. With her back to the wall and feet curled under her, she sent up a message to her beloved as plunged the knife into her broken heart. ~ I love you, forever and more. ~  
  
*****************  
  
Half an hour later, seven young women rushed into the very same bathroom, only to see nothing but an empty shell of their former friend. As five of the girls crumpled to the ground in grief, one ran to the telephone, and another walked to the body and placed a hand on her friend's head. The others looked at her hopefully, only to see the Sailor of Death and Rebirth shake her head solemnly, tears coursing down her cheeks. All six girls surrounded the lifeless body and cried horrible sobs their arms around each other like babies. She was dead. They were too late. Their heads looked up at the sound of footsteps behind them. It was Haruka. Silently, they had all hoped it was their friend, and that this was just some cruel joke she was playing on them. Haruka stood there, looking at her dearest friend. She was supposed to protect the princess, but she failed. She failed horribly. Slowly, as if in a dream, she held the hand of her princess up to her face, rubbing the cold, lifeless hand onto her own warm face. Tears fell from her face, mixing with the pools of blood on the ground. Anguished, her sailor mark lit up, the light sending a beam of light towards the heavens. The fellow scouts' own sailor marks began to burn bright. In the darkening skies, a heavy rain began to fall.  
  
**********************  
  
One week later, on the front-page newspapers across the world, a heart felt story was told:  
  
~ She was loved by many, helping anyone in need. You might have seen her in the streets with her group of friends talking happily. She seemed to light up any room she walked in. Many may have thought she was clumsy or ditsy or stupid or always late, which, honestly, her friends say she was, but everyone loved her all the same. When someone was in trouble, she was always there for him or her, with a helping hand and a smile that could warm your heart. No one could help but like her, she had that charismatic personality everyone couldn't help but be drawn into. One young man was drawn right into her golden heart. We are not allowed to give out his name, so we will refer to him as Mike. Mike and Usagi, that was this young angel's name, fell deeply in love, and quite a pair they were. Many ice cream shop owners declared that at first they thought Mike wasn't good enough for their best and prettiest customer, but after an ugly run in with some local punks, they changed their minds. Everyday, people would see this couple at Japan's local park, staring peacefully at the lake. The local people therefore decided to dedicate the lake once known as Ashiro Lake, in honor to Usagi, their beloved friend. The two lovebirds were so in love that even continents could keep them apart. Her mom, Irene Tsukino, said that when Mike went away on business, Usagi was heartbroken, but faithfully wrote him and visited their special spot next to the newly named, Usako's Lake.  
  
After two years, Mike and Usagi moved in with each other, much to the dislike of Ken Tsukino, Usagi's father, but he admitted he admired the young man for asking him first. A year later, they were engaged and planned to get married on June 1. Their plans were shattered, however, when on their wedding day, Mike was killed in a horrible plane crash. Mike was returning from a last minute trip, and had taken a private plane in hopes in surprising his wife to be by being early. Unfortunately, two illegal bird hunters accidentally shot down the plane. They are now being accused with manslaughter and poaching by the Tsukinos and the state government. Usagi was heartbroken and was very unstable; she had to be hospitalized. However, that was not the end of troubles for Usagi. As it turned out, Usagi was one week pregnant with a baby boy, and had planned telling Mike on their wedding day. The baby died after a week of her hospitalization. It turned out that a new nurse had accidentally gave Usagi a drug that was harmful to pregnant women. Consequently, the baby died. The nurse can no longer practice medicine and has been sent to prison for ten years with parole.  
  
Usagi spent two weeks longer than at first needed in the hospital, a total of two and a half months. When she got out, it seemed she was stable again, if depressed. The doctors told the parents and her friends that she should be fine and just keep an eye on her. The parents tried to get Usagi to stay with them, but she refused and resided in the apartment Usagi and Mike had shared. "Things seemed to go fine," says Rei Hino, one of Usagi's best friends, "then things went from okay to horrible. She started to just sit there, not answering us, with a glazed look in her eyes. We all knew that something was wrong, but I guess we just dismissed it, thinking it was just our imagination. I guess it wasn't."  
  
On August 24, seven of Usagi's best friends found her dead on the floor of her bathroom. "At first I thought that she was murdered and robbed. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, the walls, and the furniture. All the rooms were messy, and although she was always naturally messy, we cleaned up everyday." Haruka, the one who called the police, replied. "But I knew that koneko, that is my pet name for her, would never had died like this, even when being robbed. She would have fought him, even if everyone says she wouldn't have, I know, along with her other friends and parents, that she would have fought. No one understands her like her friends, not even her parents knew to what extent Usagi could do things. Usagi was special, and everyday, I wished I could have gotten there a little earlier, or at least, have taken her place instead."  
  
Evidently, Usagi had committed suicide by stabbing herself in her broken heart. Investigators say that at first she had tried to kill herself by drug overdose, because a full bottle of painkillers was found in the hall. However, investigators say, she was too weak or traumatized to open the bottle herself and instead fatally stabbed herself. Investigators say that she died quickly and did not suffer long, and only half an hour before her friends arrived. A public memorial service will be held for Usagi at Usako's Lake on September 1st, while close friends and relatives will have their own private service held at an unknown time or place. Usagi, our dear friend, daughter, customer, and much more will be buried by her beloved fiancé, Mike in Sakura Tree Cemetery. No one will ever forget Usagi Serenity Tsukino, and she will never be forgotten, because like her friends say, "she did more than just save the world." ~  
  
*******************  
  
Hey! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it is bad, or you just don't like it. I know some parts you are probably like, "What the heck is going on here?" but what can I say, I did it in a rush. Check out my other stories! Toodles!  
  
  
  
~shyne~ 


	2. Sequel

Friday, January 04, 2002

Hi! Since people asked about a sequel, here it is, I hope it doesn't totally ruin the first story. Hmm, well, I decided whom to use as the mystery guy, otherwise known as 'Mike.' It was hard, choosing the guy, actually, it could be Heero, Wufei, or Trowa. I hope no one hates whom I picked; it is just that I haven't seen many of these around. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own SM, yada, yada, yada…

Forever and more…

The Sequel

***************************

She whipped her head around, looking for something, anything that would tell her that this was not a dream. All around her were floating pink and purple tinted clouds, each omitting waves of love and hope. It was odd, there was no breeze or wind although there were little wisps of clouds floating past her, seemingly pulled by invisible strings. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the red sun in front of her. It was so beautiful. Instinctively, she brought her right hand up to shade her eyes from the brightness. That was when she noticed something red and sticky on her hand. She looked down at her hand. Dried, flaky blood covered her hand and wrist, with small flecks and blotches of blood on the rest of her arm. She followed the blood up her arm, wincing slightly at a row of pale scars on the inside of her forearm. After a moments pause, she continued to follow the small trail of blood up her arm to her chest. Stained red on the front of the large, white, man's dress shirt, was a large patch of dried blood. Amazed, she flecked some off absently, slightly dazed. Oddly, she didn't feel any pain, well, not any physical pain. Gingerly, she opened the top of her shirt and peeked, afraid of what she might see. Surprisingly, there was no gaping, bloody wound on her chest. Instead, there was only a small little scar, in the shape of a dime sized crescent moon. Her eyes widened and glazed over as the memories came flooding back. Wave after wave of memories assaulted her. Trying to block the painful memories out, she squeezed her eyes closed, hoping that these past ghosts would leave her alone. She felt her knees weakening as the blood seemingly drained from her weak body as she saw her own death played repeatedly behind her closed lids. With an agonized cry, she collapsed to her knees, her small hands clutching her head, trying to block out the pain. 

Suddenly, the pain stopped. She opened her eyes timidly, almost afraid that opening her eyes would bring the pain rushing back. However, it didn't. Instead, right in front of her were a pair of rather familiar shoes. Slowly, she raised her gaze to the person's knees from her huddled position. Even the knees seemed slightly familiar, although she found that odd that someone's knees could be familiar. Her gaze continued past the knees, past the waist, and stopped abruptly at his naked chest. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she found herself intently studying the muscular, tan chest. Shaking her blonde head at her folly, she craned her neck to see who this man was. Much to her frustration, the sun blinded her, shadowing his face so she could not see who it was. Softly grumbling, she struggled to get up, but found that her legs would not obey her. She managed a strained laugh at her weakness. Unknown to her, a few tears slipped past her eyes and trailed down her pale cheeks. Looking up at the man before her, she saw him extend his left hand. She stopped laughing as she gazed hopefully at the familiar, beautiful hand thrust out in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat, causing her breath to come in shortened, slightly ragged gasps. She couldn't believe it, it had to be some sort of twisted dream she thought as she stared at the ground shaking her head in disbelief. ~ It just couldn't, it couldn't, it couldn't…right? ~

A shadow suddenly loomed over her. Looking up, she found the young man had crouched down in front of her, his face still masked by shadows. His once thrust out hand came to cup her chin, tilting her face gently towards his. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward and carefully kissed the tears off her face, his soft bangs brushing her face. Her eyes closed with longing as his lips lovingly trailed from her salty cheeks to the corner of her lips, only to rest there. Automatically, her lips parted slightly in surprise, her breath coming faster. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his own soft lips press on her own in a chaste and achingly familiar kiss only to flutter close again. His lips pressed hard on hers, not asking her anything, only giving. She felt her arms rise to rest on his naked chest, feeling his heart start to beat faster. She gasped when she felt his own beautiful hands slide softly from her shoulders to her neck, tilting it back, allowing him better access to her mouth. She felt his teeth nibble softly on her bottom lip before he pulled reluctantly away. Even though the kiss wasn't that long, her breath came in small gasps from the fierce intensity of the kiss. Her eyes were still closed as she felt him move his hands from her neck to the sides of her face. Not wanting this dream to end, she kept her eyes securely shut softly muttering, "this is not a dream. This is NOT a dream. This is not a dream…"

"Usagi." Despite her efforts, her eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. Tears flooded to her eyes as she raised a shaky hand from his chest to his face, but not touching it, afraid that if she did, the wonderful dream would shatter, and she'd awaken alone. Although his face was still shadowed, she could tell that he was smiling. Removing his hand from her face, he bought it up to her hand, squeezing it softly before pushing it against his cheek fondly. She took a sharp intake of a breath as she felt his warm flesh beneath her fingertips. She heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. Not able to hold them back longer, the tears freely ran down her cheeks again only to be brushed away with his thumb. With her hand still clasped in his, he leaned down again to kiss away her tears. Her mouth began to tremble at his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut as she heard his warm, sensuous voice comfort her. "Shhh. Please, don't cry. I could never stand to see you cry."

Her voice cracked as she tried to answer him as emotions ran through her mind. "Why? Why did you leave me? You promised. You promised…"

He pulled away from her, looking at her sadly before he pressed his forehead against her own. Large, cerulean eyes met startling green ones. They stared at each other, gazing into the depths of each other's souls. She wished this moment would never end. She wanted to stay like this forever, gazing into her lover's eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you. Never would I leave you on purpose. Never. I love you."

With those words, their lips met in another kiss, but his time it wasn't sweet or gentle like the first one. All the love and passion they felt for each other spilled into this one kiss. When their kiss finally ended, a couple minutes later, they were both gasping for air. Their foreheads came together again, both their eyes closed. When Usagi finally opened her eyes, she found him already staring at her, with an unreadable expression on his face. She looked questioningly at him before asking, "What? Is there something on my face?"

He only grinned at her before whispering, "No, nothing is on your face. Your face is perfect, even if you had a great green glob of-"

"Gofer guts?" She offered with a silly grin, giggling quietly. He just smiled lovingly at her before adding, "Yes, even if you had a great green glob of gofer guts on your face. Although I wouldn't want to know exactly HOW it got on your face, you'd still look perfect. Hmm, maybe when you were shoveling all that food in your mouth, you weren't paying attention, and it sort of got in the way."

She pretended to look hurt, her lips pouting cutely at him. He couldn't tear his eyes from her adorable, irresistible lips. Slowly, her lips came closer and closer until, before he knew it, they were upon his own meeting in another kiss. The pout was quickly wiped off her face as the kiss deepened their arms around each other, each consumed with raging emotions and love. Once again, they tore themselves reluctantly away from each other. Grinning, he stood up and offered her his hand again. Smiling back, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up into his waiting arms. She gazed up at him, wishing she could stay in his warm, secure arms forever. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat slowly, and steady in his muscular chest. Inhaling his scent, remembering it, storing it in her memory forever, she laid a feather soft kiss on the spot where his heart was. "I love you."

"I love you too." After one quick squeeze, he released his hold on her. They clasped each other's hands again as they walked off towards the sun, their intertwined hands forming a whole, healed heart…

**********Two Minutes Later**********

"Ah, Trowa."

"Yes Usagi."

"Race you to the pink cumulus cloud!" Usagi childishly challenged before she raced off, her white legs flashing in the sun and her pigtails flying behind her. Shaking his head, he took off after her, his long legs quickly catching up to her. Mocking her, he backpedaled, facing her, "hey, Usagi, do you even know what a cumulus cloud is?"

"Hey! I do to, those are the, the, um, the fluffy ones, yeah, the fluffy ones!" With that, she poked him lightly in the ribs before racing towards a random cloud, hoping it was even a cumulus cloud. Grinning at her cute behavior, Trowa raced after his beloved, hoping they will never be apart again.

*******************

That is all folks! I hope I wasn't confusing with all the 'he, she' business, but there were only two people. The setting is in Heaven, or outside the Pearly Gates. I thought Trowa would make a good pick, at first, I was going to choose Heero, but there are not many Trowa/Usagi fics out there, so I made this one into one. Hope you liked it and it was worthy of the first one, not that the first one was any better. This gives me an idea for another continuous story that sort of is related to this story. Well, tell me what you think. Toodles! Oh, R&R!

~shyne~


End file.
